Delinquents
by xXDancingDemyxDoesDanceXx
Summary: Raised by his alcoholic father with no mother, Demys grows up to be a delinquent. He goes to Oblivion High; A high school for delinquents and "troubled teens." When Zexion transfers in, Demyx instantly starts to fall for him without even noticing. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read :3
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

"I'm home love!" Demyx heard his father yell from the kitchen. Then he heard a loud thud, 'He's drunk... Again... Not a big surprise I guess.' Demyx thought. He was used to his dad coming home at 5 o' clock in the morning, smelling like alcohol and passing out on the hard kitchen tile. It wasn't anything new, not at all.

Demyx got up from the place he had curled up in a ball on the floor and walked into the kitchen, only to see his father laying next to a broken beer glass. He said nothing, but lifted up his dad and carried him to the worn out futon laying in the middle of their living room. Demyx sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, his dad was a real dead beat but he didn't blame him for it.

He curled back up in the same spot as before, his ocean blue eyes wide open. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and Demyx imagined it would just be peachy. The place was filled with assholes, disgusting food and roaches. What could be better than that? Nothing, Nothing at all. But it was a school for delinquents so what else was there to expect.

The next morning Demyx dragged himself up off the worn out, beer stained carpet and went into their very small bathroom. It was so small that only one person could fit in it at a time, which in Demyx's opinion was really very asinine. He fixed up his hair a little bit and then he brushed his teeth and washed his face, then he proceeded to drag himself around the house.

Demyx went back into living room and put on some new clothes. His outfit consisted of some ripped-at-the-knee baggy jeans, a white v-neck tee shirt, and of course his worn out black hoodie. The only bedroom in their tiny home was Luxord's room, and it smelled like shit in there. So Demyx kept a dresser in the living room and a shower curtain hanging up so that he could get changed without anyone seeing.

They lived in the ghetto; they didn't even need a TV cause of all the action going on outside. Someone was constantly getting shot and you could always hear the cop sirens and ambulances blaring at 3 o' clock in the morning. Ah, it was just wonderful to be woken up at 3 o' clock in the damn morning. But Demyx had grown used to it.

Demyx walked out of the living room, passing his still passed out father as he did so. He walked out the door and started walking to his crappy school, which was conveniently right down the road. His pyro manic, unnaturally red headed friend came walking up next to him and the two boys bro fisted.

"Hey bro, ready to face the assholes at school again?" Axel asked, a grin plastered on his face. His acid green eyes were staring right at Demyx, he felt as if Axel could stare into his soul with those things. Axel reminded Demyx of the Cheshire Cat. Actually he looked dead like him when he grinned like that. Like spot on.

Demyx grinned back, "You know it. God I hope we don't get Mr. Dick Face as our teacher again."

"Dude me too... He's seriously a blazing dick. How the fuck did we even get stuck with him last year? Isn't he used as a punishment of some sort?"

"You set the principals hair on fire remember?"

Axel grinned, "It just looked so flammable... It was tempting... Hehe... All that hair spray was a bad idea..."

Demyx laughed at his friend, "I basically pissed myself I was laughing so hard."

The two boys continued blab until they got to school. Oh joy. The school building was old and falling apart, the board of education didn't even bother to fix it up because they knew it would just get destroyed again. Kids were already going at each others throats, and teachers were already trying to separate them. Apparently the teachers were specially trained for this sort of crap. And there were cops positioned in front of the school entrance; they had metal detectors so that they could check to see if you were carrying a weapon. And trust me, they weren't just being paranoid.

Demyx sighed, "Hello shit hole of a school, it's good to be back." Both boys approached the officers and let them check them out. Demyx knew one of the officers very well. "Hey Xiggy, what's up?" He asked as the cop named Xigbar scanned the metal detector around him.

"Eh nothing much, how bout you kiddo?" Xigbar asked as he proceeded to check Demyx for any kind of weapon.

"Same. I hate this shit hole of a school but, what am I gonna do about it?" He grinned.

"Good luck kiddo, I heard there's some new transfer student transferring in. And apparently he's a bad bitch." Xigbar finished checking Demyx for any weapon of any sort and let him pass.

"Oh really? Wow I might wanna meet this kid." He grinned and walked into the school court yard. Axel followed and he had a pout on his face. "Aw, what's wrong buddy?" Demyx asked and patted his friends shoulder. "Did X-Face take your lighter again?"

Axel nodded and Demyx laughed, "Your hopeless. You knew he was gonna take it anyway." He grinned.

The two boys walked past all of the fighting teenagers nonchalantly and made their way into the school. Demyx knew mostly everyone; and there were some people he'd rather not know, but he hopelessly did. When they entered the school Demyx and Axel continued to nonchalantly walk by fighting teenagers, they bro fisted and highfived a couple of them.

Out of the corner of Demyx's eyes he saw someone that didn't look familiar, and he didn't look much like a delinquent either. 'That must be the new kid...' Demyx thought. The kid was short, really short. He had grey blue hair and eyes to match, a long bang was hanging over his right eye. He had a soft look in his eyes, but he also looked frightened.

And of course; some random assholes approached him. And not just any random assholes, oh no. It was Seifer, Rai and Fuu; the biggest assholes in the whole book of assholes. "Hey look it's the new kid." Seifer smirked.

"Hey he's tiny, y'know?" Rai smirked. Fuu stayed silent but her red eyes were glowing evilly and her lips were formed into a wide smirk.

"Let me tell you a few things, new kid. You better get used to getting your ass kicked, cause its gonna happen. Every single day of your life." The kids eyes weren't soft anymore but they were dark. He glared daggers at Seifer.

"And your first ass kicking is gonna come from yours truly!" Seifer put the new kid in a head lock and what happened next made Demyx just about shit himself. That tiny boy stomped on Seifer's foot, elbowed him hard in the stomach and punched him right in the face, and hard too. Seifer's whole face looked broken, Demyx thought he was gonna need major plastic surgery. Rai clenched his teeth and went to grab the new kid, but do you know what the little guy did? He grabbed Rai's wrist, and flipped him right smack into the hard concrete. Xigbar wasn't kidding about the kid; he was definitely a bad bitch. Fuu ran away in fear and Seifer and Rai lay defeated in their own pools of blood.

"Don't touch me." The kid growled and walked away. Demyx gaped as he walked away and then he looked over at Axel; who had the same exact expression on his face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah bro 'course I am."

"He's one bad bitch." They both said at the same and laughed in unison. The new kid was definitely not someone you wanted to mess with. He didn't look it; but he was lethal. And he was a bad ass. A total bad ass. Demyx made a mental note never to touch him. He could tell this year was gonna be interesting; very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood, Broken Faces and More

As Demyx and Axel walked down the hall, they saw more and more kids laying in their own pools of blood with broken faces. Demyx already knew who had defeated them, it was obvious that the new kid was kicking some serious ass. He was impressed, the kid had some serious stamina. Demyx looked over at his pyro friend, only to find the same Cheshire Cat grin as before plastered onto his face.

"What're you thinking about?" Demyx asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh nothing. I'm just taking in the glory of all this... Bro, have you not noticed how fucking awesome this is yet?" Axel's grin increased.

"No, no I have, don't you worry about that. But... don't you think there's something special about this new kid?" Demyx asked.

Axel raised an eye brow, "Like what?"

"Oh I dunno he's just... He's just different is all. He doesn't seem anything like the assholes at this school... He has a certain softness to him... It's hard to explain."

Axel gave Demyx a serious look, so serious it was scary. "Dude, have you been doing drugs? You call that soft? He fucking beat up some of the strongest kids in school!"

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Before anyone touched him; he had a soft look in his eyes. And he looked scared." Demyx explained.

"He did?"

"Never mind." Demyx laughed and as they continued to walk it just got worse. There had to be at least 50 kids in the hall way lying in pulls of blood with broken faces. This kid must have some serious problems with physical contact. And Demyx made at least 5 reminders in his brain not to EVER touch him. Never. When they turned the hall, they saw him standing there with beat red eyes, and he facing someone. Demyx's eyes widened when he saw who he was facing.

The kid was facing Marluxia; the leader of the most dangerous gang in Twilight Town. Now this gang was associated with some serious assholes, including Seifer and his lackeys. They basically took over all the bad parts of Twilight Town. You step into their territory, you get your ass kicked. The people of Twilight Town feared them dearly, not even Sephiroth; the towns hero could stop them.

Basically everyone skipped class all day, so if you were roaming the halls alone and you ran into one of Marluxia's boys... You'd better run for your life. And if you run into Marluxia... Your not even gonna get a chance to run for your life. They call him the graceful assassin, and they call him that for a reason. Demyx made sure to take caution around him. He was definitely dangerous.

"So... Apparently I heard that you took down 3 of my boys." Marluxia finally broke the silence.

The kid said nothing, not even a word. His eyes still had that lethal look in them; he was still definitely dangerous to be around. But he looked kind of exhausted, which Marluxia would definitely take advantage of. Marluxia played dirty tricks and he often took advantage of people's weaknesses, which often led him to victory. Demyx had witnessed a few show downs of Marluxia and some random poor bastard, and in the end they all turned out ugly. Apparently whoever fights Marluxia, will never be the same again. And Demyx didn't wanna find out wether this was true or not.

"Are you ignoring me? Oh honey, that won't do. I need you to answer me... Right. Now." Marluxia said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice and grabbed the kid by his neck. He didn't even have a chance to react before Marluxia started tightening his grasp.

"Oh dude he's as good as dead. Poor bastard." Axel whispered over to Demyx, his acid green orbs filled with amusement.

Demyx felt as if this whole event was wrong. He felt really bad, which was definitely weird. He had watched tons of fights like this and never felt bad but with this kid... It was different. He had to do something. He couldn't just not do anything, it felt wrong to just watch.

"Whoah, Hey Marluxia he just got here. You gonna kill the kid already?" Demyx started approaching Marluxia and the helpless kid.

"Dude, I was serious earlier. Are you on fucking drugs?" Axel whispered, the amusement in his eyes changed to a worried glimmer.

"Stay the hell out of this Demyx." Marluxia said harshly, but not as harsh as he was with others. Demyx was quite surprised really. He thought he'd be harsher than that with him.

Marluxia was now distracted and Demyx noticed that the kid was going to take this chance to escape. 'Good he's playing along...' Demyx thought. There was no way he was going to risk himself getting beat down, but he wanted to distract Marluxia long enough so that the kid had a chance to get away. It was the only thing he could do without getting jacked up.

"But he just got here Marluxia, give the kid a chance to at least get settled in!" Demyx grinned.

"Why the fuck do you care about this kid so much anyway?" Marluxia asked coldly, he was still looking at Demyx.

"Don't get me wrong it's not like I care it's just that I think he should at least be able to get settled in on his first day in this shit hole."

What happened next almost made Demyx go deaf. The kid kicked Marluxia right in the balls and Marluxia screamed just like a woman. Marluxia dropped him and he started running away. Demyx winced and covered his ears as Marluxia dropped to the ground.

Axel's couldn't help but let out a snicker, "I like this kid, the kid definitely has balls."

Demyx grinned, "He's more of a bad ass than I expected him to be. Heck he might just be badder than Sephiroth himself." 'Still... I can't help but think about that softness to him I noticed earlier...'

"Bro we need to learn more about this kid. Lets go see Reno, maybe he'll know some stuff."

Demyx groaned, "Do we have to go see HIM?"

"Fuck yeah! He knows like everything! Now come on let's go!" Axel started dragging Demyx to the abandoned classroom Reno hang out in. He called it his man cave, but technically it has to be a basement to be a man cave but whatever. Demyx hated the guy, with his cocky attitude and whatnot. He was so full of himself. This was going to be extremely unpleasant for our devious Dem Dem, but he did want to know more about this kid. And it was rare for anything but his music to spark an interest in Demyx. This kid was definitely special.

A/N: Shoutouts to YeapaAyama and Kaukze! You guys get cookies! *glomps* Thank you so much, you gave me a lot of confidence in writing this chapter! ^.^


End file.
